This invention relates to a web guiding device mounted in a carding machine for withdrawing and gathering a fiber web discharged by a web delivering assembly of a carding machine. The web delivering assembly comprises a roller pair (such as squeezing rollers). The web guiding device comprises a guide element arranged immediately downstream of the roller pair as viewed in the direction of web discharge. The guide element has at least one operationally stationary guide face which traverses the plane of the fiber web and further, the upper longitudinal edge of the guide element extends immediately adjacent and along the upper roller of the roller pair.
In a known arrangement, the lower longitudinal edge of the guide element is arranged immediately adjacent and along the lower roller of the roller pair. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous because particularly in case of heavily soiled cotton, the impurities or waste crushed by the squeezing rollers do not drop downwardly out of the arrangement, but accumulate at the inside of the lower, curved zone of the guide face.